a story to remember
by theironbat43
Summary: kakashi and tsunade think that if naruto and crew write stroies about each other they could have better teamwork, and watch the results!


at lunch

sakura: i can't belive kakashi made such delicous sandwhiches for everyone.

kiba: he even made one for akamaru!!!

naruto: he made a sandwhich filled with ramen!!!!!!!!

neji: that's disturbing,,,,,,,,,,,but these sandwhichs are good.

ino: does anyone want a flower sweetner with their sandwhich?

tenten: i do!!!!!

At the computer offices of the leaf village.........

kakashi: everyone, listen up. tusnade said to have better teamwork, were're going to have to wright fanfiction's

naruto: how is that going to help?!?!

kakashi: you didn't let me finish..you're going to have to right fanfiction's..about each other.

neji: what a minute! why should i have to do this??? i'm a freaking jonin!!

kakashi: i don't know, ask tusnade.

rock lee: neji think of it as a mission!

neji: only if you pay me.

kakashi: actually, each of you are getting 500 ren [about 5 American dollars]

neji: fine....

sakura: are you just making us do this so you can read them because you read the entire make out series twice and have nothing to fill your pervy pervness?

ino: yeah, you pervy perv mcperverson!

kakashi: chidren, children.... first off i would never read the mediocre writng of all of you. 2nd, each of you will be reading them.

[ gaara,kankoro, and temari walk in the door]

gaara: sorry were late.

kankoro: temari had to get her hair just right.

temari: and you got sand in your puppet's gears.

kankoro: it's name is crow!!

kiba: hey guys, guess what!?!?

gaara: what??

kiba: were-

naruto: were're writng fanfictions on each other!!!!

kiba: you stole my line you idiot!!!!

gaara: well, thats great with all the dirt i have on every single one of you.

[ everyoned screamed except shikamaru,neji, and shino]

naruto: b-bu-but how???

gaara: my sand eye sees all..

sakura: does that mean you know where sauske is!?!?

gaara: i only see things i care about......

sakura: does that mean you care about us??

gaara: sure why not.

neji: and my byakungan also gives me dirt on all of you....

shikamaru: what a drag........

kakashi: alright let's start ty-

naruto: wait a cotton- picking minute!!!

kankoro: cotton-picking?

temari: did he really just say cotton-picking?

gaara:?????

choujii: you get used to naruto saying dumb things...

naruto: how do you know we will wright what we think!?!

kakashi:i put chakara seeds in your sandwhichs to force you to wright what you type..

hinata: aaaahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

choujii: why have you betrayed me fooooood!?!?!?!

kakashi: start typing.......

[ 4 hours later ]

neji: at least we got paid.....

tenten: but neji aren't afraid someone might read something very weird you wrought down?????

neji: nope, i disrupted the seed in my stomach, so now i know everything about everyone and none knows anything about me...

lee: neji, you sly dog!!!!

everyone: ???????????????

lee: what?

neji: lee, just leave.

lee: bu-

neji: leave..

lee:waahahahhahahaahhahahah!!!!!

[ lee runs away crying ]

gaara: nice one, neji.

[ the next day ]

hinata: [ i hope naruto didn't have time to read the story i wrote]

naruto: hi hinata, you want to read each others stories toghter!?!

hinata: noooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!

[ hinata runs up, uses byackugan, touches the paper, and it disenagreats]

hinata: sorry naruto...

[ hinata runs away ]

naruto: darn, i was going to tell her my true feelings for her after she read my story.

[ at hokages mansion, sakura walk's out]

sakura: gaara, get over here!!!!

gaara: i should say the samething, after i read your story!!!!

sakura: and i read your story!!!!!!

[ they get close enogh so they don't have to yell]

sakura: did you really mean what you said in that story?

gaara: sure why not.

[ they hug, then gaara kisses her on the cheek. ]

temari: shikamaru, did you mean what you said in that story, because i did in mine.

shikamaru: i guess.........

[temari gives him a big hug]

shikamaru: what a drag........................

kiba: ino i meant every word in the story i wrote, can you help me make it a reality???

ino: actally i didn't read your story.

kiba: do'h!!!

ino: but i meant everything in myu story..

kiba: hot dog!!!!!!!!!!!!

neji: tenten, can i talk to you for a minute???

tenten: sure neji, what's up?

neji: i read your story.

tenten: you did!!!

neji: so i wrote my own..

tenten: you did??

neji: yeah and i want you to read it right now.

tenten: okay.

[ tenten takes the paper and reads it out aloud ]

tenten: " i feel the same way" what's that supposed to mean????

neji: think about it for a minute or two.

tenten: i still don't underst-!!!

neji: now do you get it?

tenten: yes i do.

[neji then kisses tenten]

naruto: hey kakashi, do you have any more copies of hinata letter?

kakshi: yeah, here you go.

naruto: thanks.

[ naruto reads it ]

naruto: yahoo!!!!!!!!

[ naruto starts running through the village looking for hinata, and when he finds her her kisses her on the lips]

naruto: i know, and i feel the same way.

[ later on that day at the computer labs ]

kakashi: so know that you have read each others stories do you all feel like you could have teamwork?

everyone: definatly!!!!!

the end


End file.
